Some electronic devices include an integrated circuit (IC) for fulfilling a function of an analog-digital converter (ADC), a digital-analog converter (DAC), or the like. In such electronic devices, the IC sometimes experiences an abnormality, such as a fluctuation of circuit power supply, or stoppage or runaway of a function due to noise, etc. If an abnormality occurs in the IC included in the electronic device, the entire device including the IC is reset by turning off the device once and thereafter turning on the device again.